1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to oil scavenging systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Proper scavenging of used oil in bearing assemblies is essential to prevent overheating and premature wear of gas turbine engine mechanical parts. The used oil is usually circulated to an oil treatment system to remove air and particles therefrom before being returned to the bearing assemblies.
Oil scavenging systems typically rely on a simple pressure imbalance to direct the used oil into collection tubes for transport to a main oil pump of the oil treatment system. More efficient systems have been devised, employing special pumps or spinning vanes to improve the used oil circulation. However, such special pumps and vanes increase the weight of the engine and thus the costs of operation.
Accordingly, there is a need for an efficient scavenge system for a bearing assembly that has a minimal weight.